El espejo
by mtigrero2
Summary: Finn y Jake estaban en la casa del arbol aburridos por no tener aventuras ni misiones de las princesas y diciden a expleror en el malvado bosque oscuro y ahi encuentran una cueva de cristales sin querer ellos encuentran un cristral gigante que parece espejo, que se puede atravesar (No es un buen summary v;)
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí con otro fanfic, no podre subir fanfics por un buen tiempo ya que mi pc se dañó (gracias a cierta persona) ya había trabajado este fic en mi pc solo que no estaba terminado al igual que otro fic en el que estaba trabajando, los uno estaba a la mitad y este no tenía mucho trabajado, pero bueno voy a intentar volver hacer los 2 fics desde el inicio aunque creo que solo tendré tiempo para terminar uno**

…

 **El** **espejo**

Capitulo 1

Es una tarde tranquila en la tierra OOO, el dulce reino estaba tranquilo al igual que otros, el rey helado no iba a secuestrar princesa ya que le prometió a Finn y Jake.

Finn y Jake se encontraban en la casa del árbol, Finn estaba a costado en el mueble aburrido y Jake estaba jugando con BMO un juego que ya había pasado la semana pasada.

-Jake estoy aburrido –Dijo Finn con aburrimiento.

-Si pero no hay ninguna misión de alguna princesa o emergencia o yo que se –Dijo Jake apartando un poco la vista de BMO.

-Ya se y si vamos a explorar – Dijo Finn algo más animado.

-Adonde? –Dijo Jake viendo a Finn y este solo se puso a pensar.

-Mm ya se, al malvado bosque oscuro –Dijo Finn chasqueando los dedos

-Ese no fue donde fuimos con Tronquitos por la manzana de cristal –Dijo Jake no muy convencido y recordando lo sucedido después, mostrando expresión de asco por la explosión

-Si, si pero esta vez no va Tronquitos y si podremos luchar al 100 por 100 –Dijo seguro de sí mismo

-Si tienes razón vamos –Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie.

Y así Finn y Jake fueron al malvado bosque oscuro, caminaron por una hora o más y en la exploración combatieron con diversos enemigos la mayoría no podía contra la nueva espada de Finn, la espada hierba, pocos la hacían frente pero no mucho.

-Mejor regresemos a casa me decepciono este lugar –Dijo Finn con aburrimiento.

-Jake también estaba decepcionado y aburrido pero ve una cueva brillosa –Mira Finn una cueva –Dijo Jake señalando la cueva

-Una cueva? –Pregunto Finn mientras Jake asentía –Y que tiene de interesante –Dijo con aburrimiento

-Quién sabe?, quisas tenga algo misterioso dentro, ya que está brillando –Dijo Jake llamando la atención de Finn –Y quizás haiga enemigos poderosos –Dijo Jake y Finn se detuvo en seco –Eh? Que pasa –pregunto

-ESTA DECIDIDO VAMOS A LA CUEVA –Grito con emoción.

Finn y Jake caminaron por la cueva que tenía cristales por todas partes, no había cristales en el piso solo en las paredes y un poco en el techo, la mayoría de los cristales eran pequeños y otros parecían espejos de distintas formas y al reflejarse tenia forma chistosa y encontraron enemigos fuertes pero no tanto.

Los héroes al caminar y entretenerse con los reflejos a la vez no se fijaron por donde iban y cayeron por un hueco algo grande, al caer en el piso tenía un gran cristal que cubría toda la pared que reflejaba el lugar donde estaban ellos menos a ellos.

-Mira, Jake es enorme ese cristal, cubre toda la pared –Dijo Finn sin fijarse que él no se reflejaba pero Jake si lo noto.

-Finn porque no nos reflejamos en cristal –Dijo Jake, Finn busco en todo el cristal para encontrar sus reflejos pero no los hallo.

-Es cierto –Dijo Finn acercándose al cristal –Les abra pasado algo? –Pregunto Finn a su compañero Jake.

-Pero como si nosotros estamos bien y en los anteriores cristales si nos reflejábamos –Dijo Jake ya confuso

-No lose por eso te pregunto –Dijo Finn, después poso su mano en el espejo, la mano se hundió en el esto sorprendió a Finn y Jake –pero qué? –Dijo Finn extrañado.

-No lose pero está bien tu mano –Pregunto Jake preocupado.

-Si Jake –Dijo Finn mostrando su mano a Jake para después devolver su mirada al cristal y la volvió a hundir poco a poco

-PERO NO LA VUELVAS A METER –Grito Jake

Finn metió en el cristal poco a poco pero antes meterse por completo volteo a ver su compañero –Vienes Jake –pregunto

-Ya que –Dijo Jake resignado al ver a Finn en el espejo camino en dirección a su lado –Es seguro? –pregunto.

-Mm no se siento la brisa y un piso firme –Dijo Finn para después adentrarse por completo en el espejo.

-Hey espera –Dijo pero ya era tarde Finn ya estaba dentro suspiro y cerró los ojos y camino algo rápido al cristal cuando sintió como una frágil cascada supuso que ya lo había atravesado, habrio los ojos y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que estaban en el mismo lugar y vio a Finn mirando a todas direcciones.

-Jake que paso seguimos en el mismo lugar –Dijo Finn confundido

-No lose que te parece si regresamos a casa a cenar que ya me está dando hambre –Dijo Jake –Are burritos y volvemos mañana que tal –Propuso Jake

-Bueno si tienes razón ya me sta dando hambre –Dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno vámonos –Dijo Finn para después irse junto con Jake

Con la ayuda de los poderes de Jake subieron por el lugar donde habían caído, pero ninguno volvió a cruzar el portal se les había olvidado

-Iban en dirección a la salida pero se sorprendieron al ver los enemigos como si nada les hubiera pasa nada y volvieron a pelear con todos ellos no se les dificultaba después de salir de la cueva volvieron a cruzar el malvado bosque oscuro no tardaron mucho ya que a hora tenían un rumbo fijo ya no estaban inspeccionando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del árbol vieron que las luces estaban prendidas y pensaron que tenían invitados como Marceline o la Dulce princesa o algún amigo, cuando intentaron abrir la puerta se sorprendieron de que esté cerrada.

-Porque la puerta está cerrada si no estamos a dentro? –Pregunto Finn

-Quizás es una broma de BMO –Dijo Jake pensando que era una broma de su robótico amigo –Llámalo –Dijo Jake

-Si tienes razón –dijo Finn después dirigió la mirada a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla y Grito: BMO ABRE SI ES UNA BROMA YA ESTUVO BIEN, BMO… YA ABRE BMO.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que se escuchó a alguien bajar, Finn estaba parado afrente la puerta con los brazos cruzados y Jake estaba sentado contra la pared de la casa esperando.

La puerta se abrió y se mostró a una chica un poco más baja que Finn y con un gorro de conejo dejando escapar un mechón de su cabello rubio de su cabeza, tenía una blusa azul claro, una falda azul oscuro medias que superaban las rodillas y zapatos negros.

Detrás de ella aprecio una gatita del tamaño de Jake de color blanco y café claro.

-Ustedes que quieren con BMO –Dijo la chica en tono amenazante –Si quieren hacerle algo pasaran sobre nosotras primero –Término su compañera

-Oigan que hacen en nuestra casa y como conocen a BMO –Pregunto Finn confundido.

-Finn mira una hihumana está aquí –Dijo Jake sorprendido señalando a la chica –Porque está aquí y no en las alcantarillas –Termino.

La chica se quedó atónita con la boca abierta y los ojos blancas y cake la fue defender –Oye no le diga hihumana a Fionna que no lo es –Protesto la gatita que estaba a su lado.

-Mira no se quiénes son ustedes ni porque están en nuestra casa –Dijo Finn –Pero si no es un hihumano que es? –Pregunto Finn confundido –Son la única especie que conozco que parecen humanos y… -Finn guardo un poco un poco de silencio y miro al piso, cosa que llamo la atención de Fionna –Y que no creo que haiga más humanos –Termino Finn desanimado

-Ya Finn tranquilo ya veraz que habrá otro humano en algún lugar del planeta –Dijo Jake intentando animar a su amigo.

-Oye por que el esta tan interesado en los humanos –Pregunto la gatita.

-No lo saben? –Pregunto Jake y la gatita asintió –Bueno... es que Finn es el único humano conocido en todo OOO y no se encontrado más –Dijo Jake sorprendiendo a Fionna y la gata.

-Como que único humano conocido, si Fionna es la única humana conocida en toda AAA –Dijo Cake sorprendiendo a Finn y a Jake –y que es eso de OOO? –Pregunto la gata confundida pero sorprendida.

-ERES UN HUMANO –Grito Fionna sorprendida.

-ERES UNA HUMANA –Grito Finn sorprendido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí con el segundo capítulo del fic, quiero decir que ya tendré una pc nueva, la tendré a fines de este mes o en siguiente y nadas**

 **Y un saludo a:**

 **Nero3011 y a Anónimo**

 **Gracias por las reviews :D**

Capítulo 2:

Después del encuentro de los humanos, estos quedaron en shock, Cake decidió dejarlos pasar y comer algo, Cake cocinaba mientras Jake intentaba que los humanos reaccionen.

-Finn, Finn reacciona FINN –Llamaba Jake a su hermano y chasqueando los dedos suspiro al ver que no reacciona y va con Fionna –Haber tu Reacciona Fionna FIONNA –Chasqueaba los dedos y la movía un poco –Ya pues, encontrar otro si es para sorprenderse pero tampoco para estar así –Dijo rendido hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

-Jejejeje –Se reía -UN MONSTRO DE 3 CABEZAS ATACA A GENTE INOCENTE! –Grito Jake lo cual basto para que los 2 reaccionaran.

-DONDE!? –Gritaron Finn y Fionna con espadas en mano (Espada de cristal y Espada Hierba) y después se miraron un poco con fundidos

-Es verdad?... que eres… humana? –Pregunto tartamudeando un poco

-Si –Dijo no más

-Qué tal si hablamos de esto después de comer dijo Cake y todos asintieron y comieron nadie dijo nada, terminaron de comer y se fueron a la sala para hablar.

-Haber ustedes quienes son –Comenzó a interrogar Cake

-Yo soy Jake el perro y el es mi hermano Finn, Finn el humano –Se presentó Jake mientras que Finn miraba a Fionna un tanto perdido al igual que esta.

-De donde son? –Logro preguntar Fionna sin desviando la vista de Finn y centrarla en Jake.

-De OOO –Dijo Finn cambiando su mirada a Cake

-Y que es OOO? –Pregunto Cake confundida

-Estas no son las tierras de OOO –Pregunto Finn con cara de confusión al igual que Jake

-No estamos en las tierras de AAA –Dijo Cake

-Como que las tierras de AAA? –Pregunto confundido Jake.

-Y ustedes en esas tierras do OOO cuál es su trabajo –Pregunto Cake para saber si son buena personas o malas

-Somos aventureros en busca de aventuras y héroes de esas tierras –Dijo Finn seguro de si mismo

-Y por que vinieron aquí –Pregunto Fionna con curiosidad.

-Buenos fuimos a explorar el malvado bosque oscuro nos encontramos con una cueva la inspeccionamos y nos encontramos con un gran cristal que… EL CRISTAL –Grito Jake al recordar que lo atravesaron pero no se devolvieron.

-Qué pasa con el cristal –Pregunto Cake

-FINN atravesamos ese cristal pero no devolvimos –Le dijo Jake a Finn

-ES CIERTO –Grito Finn recordando –Sera por eso que estamos aquí? Habrá sido un transportador o yo que se –Dijo Finn reflexionando un poco.

-Oigan nos pueden explicar de qué cristal hablan –Re clamo Cake

Finn y Jake les contaron del cristal y de cómo terminaron confundiendo su casa con la de ellos, Fionna y Cake se sorprendieron al escuchar esa historia.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a dormir –Propuso Cake

-Si me parece bien –Dijo Cake

Fionna y Cake los llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes –Aquí dormirán –Mostrando una cama un mueble a lado de esta y otro contra la pared –Este.. Jake puedes usar este cajón como cama, ya te paso unas almohadas –Dijo Fionna sacando unas almohadas

-Gracias -dijo Jake tomando lo que le daban.

-Bueno los vemos mañana, adiós –Se despidió Cake sliendo de la habitación –Buenas noches –Dijo Fionna cerrando la puerta pero antes de cerrarla miro a Finn al igual que este, mientras decía con Jake ´´Buena Noches´´ y la cerro

-Ahh –Exclamo Finn recostándose en la cama –No puedo creer que terminemos aquí.

-Yo no puedo creer que esa gata cocine unos de mis mejores platillos y que les igual que el mío –Bufo Jake

-Jajaja tranquilo Jake –Dijo Finn mirando a su hermano y después a techo y se le vino una idea a la cabeza lo que provoco que se pare de golpe sorprendiendo a Jake.

-Y qué te pasa? –Pregunto Jake confundido

-Estamos en otras tierras verdad –Pregunto mientras Jake asintió –Y porque no nos quedamos, solo un tiempo ya que OOO ah estado muy tranquilo ultima mente -Le dijo

-No lose Finn el mal no se sabe cuándo puede asechar –Le explico Jake, Finn desvió la mirada.

-Unos días no puede pasar cosas tan graves, además no te da curiosidad explorar estas tierras –Le recomendó Finn

-Bueno si un poco –Dijo Jake y después puso una mirada picara –O no será que quieres que darte un poco más de tiempo para estar con esa chica llamada Fionna –Dijo Jake

-Jake no, no es… no es eso... –Tartamudeaba Finn ruborizado

Jake estallo en una carcajada al ver a su hermano como actuaba –Jejeje tu tranquilo yo nervioso, Finn tú y ella tienes muchas cosas en común –Le decía Jake tranquilizándose.

-Cómo cual? –Pregunto Finn

-Bueno por lo que vi ella también pelea con espadas, es una aventurera y es una heroína como tu y es humana –Le decía Jake

-Si son algunas cosas en común –Decía Finn acostándose.

-Finn tranquilo, mira mañana intenta hablar con ella –Le sugirió Jake

-Si.. No pierdo nada –Dijo arropándose –Bueno noches Jake

-Buenas noches –Le dijo Jake acomodándose

CONTINUARA…

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo muy cortó para mi gusto, pero bueno no cuento con mucho tiempo el computadora, el próximo capítulo será más largo**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus review si es así ánima como no tienen idea**

 **Chao :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí con otro capítulo de ''El Espejo'' la verdad es que me hubiese gustado subirlo antes pero tengo mucha tarea pero con todo ese tiempo tuve ideas para próximos capítulos**

 **Y un saldo a:**

 **-nero3011**

 **-Y los a 2 Anónimos**

 **Sin nada más vamos con el capitulo**

Capitulo: 3

En OOO estaban recién amaneciendo indicando que iniciaba un nuevo día, ya había pasado un día desde que Finn y Jake se fueron, todo estaba normal.

En el Dulce Reino la dulce princesa estaba trabajando en un nuevo experimento.

-Bien ya tengo casi todo solo me falta un ingrediente –Se decía así misma la dulce princesa observando su experimento hasta que este comenzó a flotar –Marceline deja mi experimento quieres –Dijo la princesa

En eso aparece Marceline que cargaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una blusa roja, una botas de vaquero –Eres aburrida antes eras más divertida cuando te asustaba –Dijo Marceline con aburrimiento

-Ya as echo ese truco mucha veces –Dijo la dulce princesa –Me quieres mi experimento

-ten, aunque no se para que lo quieres si los más probable es que explote como los otros –Dijo Marceline en tono de burla –Y que se supone que hace

-Mira los anteriores experimentos fallaron por un error de cálculo y este experimento tele transportara nuestras moléculas –Decía La dulce princesa hasta que fue interrumpida

-Traduce –Le pidió Marceline

-Que nos podrá tele transporta a cualquier parte del mundo por medio de un satélite que envié al espacio –Le explico la princesa

-Y cuanto te falta? –Pregunto Marceline la dulce princesa le iba a contestar pero la interrumpida –Que quiero ver cómo te explota esa cosa en la cara

-No va explotar y solo me falta una cosa –Decía la dulce princesa –Solo en las minas es un material muy es caso y pensé en pedirle a Finn y a Jake que lo busquen, como no había muchas aventuras en OOO pensé en pedírselos-Le explico

-Si han estado aburridos –Decía Marceline que estaba acostada en el aire como si estuviera en un sofá.

-Hola chicas –Saludo el rey helado desde la ventana

-REY HELADO QUE HACES AQUÍ? –Grito la dulce princesa

-Simón pensé que ya no secuestrarias princesas –Dijo Marceline con ironía.

-Que no vine a eso –Dijo El rey helado

-Si no –Pregunto la dulce princesa

-Vine a preguntar si no saben dónde están Finn y Jake que los fui a buscar para contarles mi historia de Fionna y Cake –Dijo mostrando El libro –Y BMO me dijo que se fueron ayer y no han regresado

-Quizás ya encontraron una aventura –Dijo Marceline como si fuera lo más obvio

-Si pero… Ellos no tardan tanto tiempo con una aventura sobre todo si no hay casi villanos –Penso la Dulce Princesa

-No creo que les allá pasado nada –Contesto Marceline

-Princesa que estas insinuando, que les pudieron a ver pasado algo malo –Dijo el rey helado con tristeza y algo dramático

-Solo digo que es una posibilidad –Explico la dulce princesa

-Y cómo quieres que sepamos que están bien? –Pregunto –O donde están?

-Mmm ya se –Dijo la dulce princesa mientras buscaba en unos cajones –aquí esta –Exclamo mostrando una pequeña tableta

-Y qué es eso –Pregunto el rey helado confundido

-Es mi viejo sistema de vigilancia portátil –Exclamo con un poco de voz baja

-Es muy polvoso, se nota que no lo has usado en mucho tiempo –Dijo Marceline

-Bueno bueno bueno… y eso como nos ayudara a encontrar a Finn y a Jake –Pregunto el rey helado

-Bueno es que Finn tiene un rastreador que me olvidado quitarle –Explico la dulce princesa –Y con esto sabremos donde están

-Bueno enciéndelo –Pidió Marceline

-OK –Dijo la dulce princesa mientras oprimía unos botones proyectados por el tablero –Que raro

-Que ocurre princesa dígame que les ocurrió a Finn y a Jake –Dijo el rey helado con dramatismo

-Es que no están en OOO –Explico la dulce princesa –No los encuentro

-Como que no están –Pregunto Marceline a hora si preocupada

-Que no están no aparecen –Dijo la dulce princesa preocupada

-Al menos sabes cuál es su última ubicación –Pregunto el rey helado asustado de que sus únicos amigos hayan desaparecido

-Mm podría buscar –Dijo la dulce princesa mientras volvía a oprimir los botones –Aquí estuvieron la última vez –Dijo mostrando un punto en medio de lo que parecía un bosque –en el malvado bosque oscuro

-Y si hay estuvieron por que no aparecen -Pregunto Marceline

-Mm lo mas probable es que haiga algo que interfiera con la transmisión –Explico la dulce princesa

-Siguen aquí –Dijo el rey helado feliz

-Quiere decir que pueden estar en problemas –Dijo Marceline seria mientras sujetaba su bajo-hacha (inseparable)

-Si –Dijo no más la princesa

-Estoce vamos –Dijo Marceline

-Ok –Dijo la dulce princesa

-Esperen que yo voy –Dijo el rey helado –prometo no molestar, pero quiero ayudar a mis únicos amigos

-Está bien –Dijo la dulce princesa con ironía

Y así los 3 salieron en busca de Finn y Jake, mientras tanto en AAA Fionna y Cake están persiguiendo a la reina helada que cargaba un cupo de hielo grande que en el estaban Finn y Jake congelados

-Reina helada déjalos ir –Dijo Fionna

-Claro que no son FINN Y JAKE sabes cuánto tiempo los estuve esperando para poder casarme con ellos –Exclamo la reina helada eso hiso que le diera un dolor en el corazón a Fionna

-Los conoces? –Pregunto Cake confundida

-Pues claro –Se detuvo mostrando un libro (Aventuras con Finn y Jake) –Son Finn y Jake yo los cree y como los cree deben estar siempre conmigo jajaja

-Eso quiere decir que no estabas loca bueno no tanto –Dijo Cake con ironía

No vemos –Dijo la reina helada congelando los pies y manos de Fionna y Cake adiós

-Maldición –Exclamo Fionna mientras veía como se iba la reina helada

-Quien es el que se llevó esta vez –Se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos

-Marshall –Dijeron las 2 sorprendidas

Era Marshall que cargaba unos pantalones negros ocurso una camisa roja manga larga y llevaba una sombrilla y y su bajo-hacha

-Pensé que ya no secuestraria príncipes –Dijo Marshall con resignación

-No es un príncipe –Dijo Fionna esto sorprendió a Marshall

-No lo creerás pero parece que son los de sus historias –Dijo Cake

-''Aventuras con Finn y Jake'' ellos –Pregunto confundido

-Si hasta hablamos con ellos –Dijo Cake

-Wow parece que al final si tenía razón jaja –Se ría de que su amiga Simone haya tenido razón en su locura por la tiara

-NO TE REIAS Y AYUDANOS –Exigió Fionna

-Por que déjenla que sea feliz con alguien que creo o conoce –Dijo Marshall

-No porque ellos no quieren -Dijo Fionna –Los secuestro

-Bueno está bien –acepto mientras sacaba su bajo-hacha y cortaba el hielo

-Gracias –Agradeció Fionna –Vamos Cake

-Si

-Esperen que yo voy, que tengo curiosidad por conocerlos –Dijo Marshall

-Está bien –Aceptaron las 2

Y así los 3 fueron al castillo de la reina helada para rescatar a Finn y a Jake

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por las 3 review del capítulo 2 como lo dije animan como no tienen idea (serán mágicas? XD) bueno este capítulo si fue más largo para mi gusto

Bueno adiós


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos aquí con otro capítulo de ''El espejo´´.**

 **En el capítulo anterior yo había escrito que Marshall tiene un bajo-hacha me equivoque, tiene una guitarra-hacha :v**

 **Saludos a:**

 **-JoltGamer**

 **-SamSlayer345**

Bueno sin nada más vamos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 4

Nos encontramos en AAA, Fionna y Cake con ayuda de Marshall van a recatar a Finn y a Jake que habían sido secuestrados en la mañana, para entender un poco mejor que fue lo que paso retrocederemos algunos minutos atrás

(Minutos antes en la casa del árbol)

Finn y Jake estaban durmiendo, bueno de echo solo Jake, ya que Finn sentado en la cama practicando algo con sus manos, hasta que Fionna entro con la intención de levantarlos para desayunar

-Oh veo que ya te despertaste –Decía Fionna con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

-Si… Buenos días –Dijo Finn sacudiéndose las manos

-Buenos días –Le dijo Fionna –Bajen que Cake ya hiso el desayuno –Termino

-Si, voy a despertar a Jake –Dijo Finn dirigiéndose con su hermano

-Ok –Dijo Fionna antes de salir a de la habitación

-Ey Jake despierta –Dijo Finn moviendo a Jake

-Eh, ah Finn que sucede –Dijo Jake somnoliento

-A desayunar, Cake y Fionna nos están esperando –Le respondió

-Ah, si pues vamos –Dijo Jake levantándose y estirar un poco su cuerpo que este comenzó a traquear por todas partes

-Ala –Dijo Finn

-No dormí muy cómodo prefiero MI cajón no esté –Le respondió

-Bueno mejor vamos a dormir –Le dijo Finn

Unos minutos después bajaron a desayunar, desayunaron normalmente aunque hubo una que miradas fugaces, Después de desayunar Cake y Jake fuero a jugar con BMO y Finn y Fionna se fueron a otro cuarto para hablar

-Dime Finn como es OOO –Pregunto Fionna con curiosidad

-Bueno asta a hora es prácticamente igual que estas –Dijo Finn

-Y tu espada solo la vi ayer, cuando Jake nos hiso reaccionar –Pregunto Fionna con mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era su espada ya que no la pudo ver bien el día anterior

-Aquí esta –Mostrando su brazo que tenía una hierba alrededor que comenzó a transformarse –Es la espada hierba –Termino mostrando su espada

-GENIAL! –Grito muy asombrada

Finn iba hablar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza todos alarmo a todos, todos fueron a ver quién era u la reina helada subió volando

-Miren Fionna Cake ya termine otra historia de ''Aventuras con Finn y Jake'' –Dijo muy feliz con los ojos cerrados N/t: Nunca mostro el libro solo lo dijo lo iba sacar pero no lo hiso)

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y asombrados sobretodo Finn y Jake de ver que haiga un libro… **ELLOS** , la reina helada al abrir los ojos quedo pasmada al ver que ellos estaban hay

-P… pero como –Dijo Cake

-Finn y JAKE –Grito la reina helada –YO LO SABIA USTEDES ERAN REALES LO SABIA LO SABIA –Grito muy feliz

-Pero porque? hay un libro de nosotros –Pregunto Finn

-NO IMPORTA SE VENDRAN CONMIGO –Grito la reina helada y disparo un rayo que congelo a Finn y Jake y otros a los pies de Fionna y Cake para que no interfieran y se los llevo, unos segundos basto para que Fionna y Cake se liberan y comenzaron a perseguir a la reina helada

Y resto ya saben cómo fue

(Actualidad)

La reina helada acababa de llegar su castillo y dejos a Finn y Jake en un rincón y fue a colocar una trampa para que Fionna y Cake no interfieran

-Esperen aquí, que preparare todo para nuestra boda –Dijo La reina helada para después irse con un grupo de pingüinos.

-Ya recuerdo por me sonaba tanto su nombre son de las historias del rey helado –Pensó Jake

-Ella es mucho más astuta que el rey helado –Pensó fin asombrado

Después de unos minutos se vio 3 veces un resplandor celeste

-Hay no –Pensó Jake al saber que eran

-3? –Pensó Finn con duda

Entro la reina helado riendo –JAJAJA Fionna y Cake sabía que vendrían por eso puse una trampa pero no contaba contigo –Dijo la reina helada a Marshall

-Reina helada déjanos ir y a ellos también –Dijo Fionna que estaba congelada en un cupo de hielo que llega hasta el cuello igual que los otros (excepto Finn y Jake que si estaban congelados completamente)

-O que –Cuestiono la reina helada llevándolos a su celda y encerrarlos hay

-Nos tiene –Dijo Marshall con ironía

-Miren hay están Finn y Jake –Dijo Cake

-Y como los ayudamos –Dijo Fionna con tristeza

Los tres estaban a la vista de Finn y Jake

-Hay no ya las tiene –Pensó Jake con tristeza

-Quien es el –Pensó Finn viendo a Marshall

-Menos mal que Finn si me hiso caso –Pensó Jake con alegria

-Me alegro de haber hecho caso a Jake en su momento –Pensó Finn con tranquilidad

(FlashBack Unos meses atras)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que OOO estaba en tranquilidad y Finn estaba aburrido y Jake, bueno el esteba haciendo sus records en todos los juegos de BMO lo que le llevaría un buen –tiempo

-Jake me aburro no hay aventuras –Reclamo Finn

-Espera a las misiones de las princesas ellas siempre tienen una misión -Le respondió concentrado en su juego

-Y porque no hay misión –Le protesto

-Mm bueno buen punto –Le dijo puso pausa para pensar un poco –Ya se

-Que? –Le pregunto Finn con emoción

-Practica la magia –Le dijo con una sonrisa

-No, no me quiero volver un loco –le protesto

-No, con el rey helado y sus libros te acuerdas y pudiste hacer cosas con hielo y no estás loco –Le dijo Jake con confianza

-Bueno supongo que tiene razón, eso o no hacer nada –Le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir con el rey helado para entrenar

(Fin del FlashBack)

Y cupo de hielo se comenzó a romper dela parte de Finn dejándolo libre, de su cuerpo salía humo como si estuviera muy frio (Gear scando de Luffy XD) y sus ojos estaban blancos, todos estaban asombrados excepto Jake

-Pero que –Dijo Marshall a sombrado

-Y eso –Pregunto Cake

-GENIAL –Dijo Fionna asombrada

Finn coloco una mano sobre el cupo de la parte de Jake y este se rompió dejando libre a Jake

-Gracias hermanito –Le agradeció Jake

-No hay de que voy por las demás –Dijo dirigiéndose a Fionna y compañía

-PERO COMO SE LIBERARON –Pregunto la reina helada sorprendida –y pero que te paso –pregunto al ver a Finn

-Que me voy no me quiero casar contigo –le Contesto –Oye Jake podrías liberar a Fianno y a los demás yo me encargo de ella –le pidió

-Claro –Le dijo para después ir a la celda

-O no, no lo aras –Le dijo la reina helada que le disparo un rayo de hielo pero Finn se puso enfrente del rayo que le dio de lleno (el rayo solo congela)

-FINN –Grito Fionna al ver como el rayo le dio, pero después se ve a Finn como si nada

-Como que no le hiso nada el rayo –Pregunto Cake

-Mm me gustaría tener una pelea con el –Dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Nah, mi hermano había entrenado con magia de hielo hace un par de meses –Les contesto Jake a Cake

-Y como no liberaras –Pregunto Fionna

-Con el poder de la mano llave –Le dijo Jake mostrando su mano echa una llave y abrió la celda

-Y como nos sacaras del hielo –Pregunto Marshall con ironía

-Con los puños –Dijo agradando sus puños

Mientras con Finn y la reina helada, Finn esta afrente de reina

-Como que no te afecta mi poderes de hielo –Pregunto la reina

-E estado entrenando con un amigo, la magia del hielo –Le contesto

-Ya veo asi que el rey helado te enseño a contralar el hielo –Le dijo la reina a Finn

-Lo conoces –Le pregunto Finn

-Como no conocerlo yo lo cree y también te cree a ti y te quedaras conmigo –Le dijo la reina helada comenzando a volar hacia Finn

Finn solo alzo su brazo y con el dedo a punto a la tiara, y del dedo salieron 2 disparos son como una espina de hielo y el otro también como espina solo que como líquido, el primer disparo quito la tiara de la cabeza de la reina y el segundo se la llevo a la pared y congelándose en ella con la corana dentro

-Pero que mis poderes –Dijo la reina intentando generar hielo pero solo sale un poco de humo

-Tus poderes no son 100% mágicos vienen de la tiara vasta con quitártela y ya, no vemos –se despidió Finn –Y suerte con quitar la tiara de ahí –Termino antes de ir con Jake, Fionna, Cake y Marshall que ya estaban liberados –Vámonos

-Oye Finn porque no me dijiste que eras un mago –Le hiso un puchero inflando los cachetes, cosa que pareció lindo para Finn y Marshall

-Pensaba decírtelo en la mañana pero nos interrumpió la reina helada mejor vámonos –Dijo Finn dejando de sacar humo de su cuerpo y volviendo sus ojos blancos a azules

-Me gustaría tener una pelea contigo –Le dijo Marshall con una sonrisa

-Otro día –Le dijo

-Está bien pero mejor cuídate la espalda –Le dijo Marshall

-Mejor vamos al dulce reino –Dijo Fionna y todos asintieron

Y los 5 salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al dulce reino, mientras en OOO, La dulce princesa, Marceline y el rey helado estaban caminando por el malvado bosque oscuro, La dulce princesa cargaba su tableta, Marceline su bajo-hacha y una bebida roja, rey helado iba detrás de la espalda de Marceline por el miedo

-Seguro que es por aquí princesa, no será que ya nos perdimos –Le dijo Marceline

-No Marceline ya estamos cerca –Dijo y paro en seco –Según esto Finn entro a esa cueva que lleva al último lugar registrado –Le dijo Marceline y al rey helado

-Okey, que estamos esperando entremos –Dijo Marceline

CONTINARA….

Jejeje hasta aquí el capítulo este sí que fue largo y como dije anteriores capítulos las reviews animan como no tienen idea bueno hasta el otro capítulo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos regrese con el nuevo capítulo del fic, o había podido subir otro capítulo porque había tenido estas semanas muy ocupada con FULL EXPOSICIONES, pero a quien le importa lo me pace, vamos con el fic.**

 **A si YA TENGO NUEVA PC!**

 **Saludos a:**

 **-Nero3011**

 **-Anonimos**

 **-JoltGamer (Me gusta fic)**

 **-Pokemaster824 (No te preocupes a mi nunca me gusta la idea de dejar un fic a medias)**

Capítulo 5

La dulce princesa, Marceline y el rey helado van caminando por la cueva de cristal con monstruos derrotados y mal heridos, lo que indica que Finn y Jake sí estuvieron aquí. La dulce princesa va caminando pero vigilando a la vez de su tableta, Marceline iba flotando mirando a la dulce princesa con aburrimiento, luego voltea a ver al rey helado el cual se estaba entreteniendo con las diferentes formas que salían de los cristales que lo reflejaban mientras caminaba.

-Que aburrimiento, Finn y Jake se llevaron toda la diversión Exclamo Marceline con mucho aburrimiento

-Ya estamos cerca según los últimos registros Finn y Jake, bajaron por… aquí –Dijo la dulce princesa deteniéndose al frente de un gran hoyo –Parece que sean caído

-Ese hoyo se nota desde lejos no creo que se hayan caído por ahí –Le dijo Marceline sin creerle

-JAjajaja miren estas –Decía el rey helado mirando los cristales pero no pudo terminar por que se cayó por el hoyo –Aaaaaaaargggh –Grito

-Aun no me crees? –Pregunto con ironía la dulce princesa al verlo que le paso al rey helado

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón –Admitió Marceline

-Bueno bajemos –Dijo la dulce princesa, para después recibir un "Está bien" de Marceline que la cogió y así ambas comenzaron a bajar por el hoyo

Al terminar de bajar encontraron al rey helado enterrado en el suelo mostrando sus nalgas, y flacas piernas mientras las movía intentando salir, Marceline deja a Bonnie ( **Ya me canse de escribir dulce princesa)** y ayuda al rey helado a salir sacándolo de un solo tirón

Bonnie inspecciona el lugar solo encontrándose un cristal del tamaño de una de las paredes, esto llamo la atención de Bonnie y la llamo aún más al no encontrar su reflejo ni el de sus amigos

-Chicos –Llamo a los demás –Miren –Dijo apuntando al cristal

-Si un espejo y que –Reclamo Marceline

-No lo vez, no están nuestros reflejos –Le explico, Marceline presta un poco más de atención y si, no encuentra su reflejo ni el de rey helado

-OIGAN DONDE ESTA MI "HERMOSO" Y "SENSUAL" REFLEJO –Reclama el rey helado

-En que mundo serás todo eso –pensó Bonnie

-Y donde se supone que están –dijo Marceline

-Emp –Pensaba Bonnie, pero de la nada una especie de disco rojo girando baja y atraviesa el espejo –QUE ERA ESO?! –Dijo Bonnie

-Yo que sé, lo que importa es que ese espejo se puede atravesar –Dijo Marceline

-Mm si, lo más seguro es que Finn y Jake lo hayan atravesado por buscar sus reflejos y algo interfiera con la señal –Dijo Bonnie pensando

-VAMOS POR ELLOS –Grito el rey helado comenzando a volar en dirección al espejo y atravesándolo.

-Tiene razón –Dice Marceline volando al espejo y atravesándolo

-Bonnie suspira –Bueno ya que –Dice Bonnie dirigiéndose al espejo y travesándola, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el lugar que era idéntico pero no tanto ya que era de suponer que era un reflejo de la realidad según ella

-Que paso –Pregunta Marceline

Bonnie iba a contesta pero su tableta comienza a pitar, ella rápidamente la coge y la revisa poniendo cara de sorprendida –LOS ENCONTRE –Dice feliz

-En serio donde están –Pregunta Marcelina

-En el dulce reino, vamos –Dice Bonnie

Los 3 salen de la cueva con indicios de que Finn y Jake estuvieron aquí, cosa que sorprendió a Bonnie, deber criaturas.

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino, Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake y Marshall van pasando para hablar con Gumball, Finn y Fionna van hablando sobre AAA para que Finn esté un poco más enterado, Cake y Jake no hablaban ni nada, Marshall solo los acompañaba

-Así que Gumball es el gobernante de este reino –Dijo Finn sorprendido por el gran parecido con el de OOO

-Si –Dijo Fionna con un tono dulce –Oye Finn porque no me cuentas como es que eres un mago y no estas –Le pidió

-Jejeje te lo cuento en casa, si? –Pregunto Finn –A hora vamos con el tal Gumball

-Está bien –Dijo Fionna con un puchero

-Ten cuidado Finn –Dijo Marshall, llamando la atención de todos –El es un afeminado, y sabes del problema de los afeminados

A Finn le recorrió un escalofrió –El no es un afeminando, Marshall –Dijo Cake –Solo tiene un Fichte con el rosa

-Lo mismo es –Dijo Marshall, Fionna le iba protestar, pero Finn se le adelanto

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –Dijo Finn –Un afeminado es un afeminado

-QUE NO LO ES –Dijo Fionna

-Si, además ya cállense que ya llegamos –Dijo Cake

Todos entraron a un castillo echo de dulce, Finn y Jake estaban impresionados por lo idéntico que era, y se muestra a Mentita con traje monarca

-Bienvenidos señoritas Fionna, Cake –Saludo formalmente –Igual a usted, señor Marshall –Dijo mirándolo –Veo que traen invitados –Dijo referiendose a Finn y a Jake

-Sí, podemos ver a Gumball? –Pregunto Fionna

-Sí, se encuentra en su laboratorio –Respondió

-Gracias

Los 4 se fueron al laboratorio, donde se encontraba un sujeto completamente rosa con bata blanca trabajando con una par de botellas con líquidos rosa y verde

-Hola rosado

-Que quieres Marshall –Contesto mientras batía el líquido rosa mientras lo miraba

-Queremos presentarte a unos nuevos amigos –Dijo Fionna

-Oh Fionna no sabía que también estabas aquí –Dijo volteándose a verla

-Jeje si bueno quería presentarte a unos amigo –Dijo elevando su brazo señalando a Finn y a Jake

-Fionna recuerda lo que paso la última vez que trajiste a los hihumanos –Le dijo mientras echaba gotas verdes al rosa

-No son hihumanos idiota, es un humano de verdad –Le dijo Marshall

-QUE –Dijo Gumball sorprendido echando casi todo el líquido verde en el rosa haciendo que este se oscurezca y explote

-Valla, creo que Bonnie hubiese actuado igual jejeje –Dijo Jake

-Si –Afirmo Finn

Rápidamente Gumball se le acercó y comenzó a… bueno digamos "examinarlo" iniciando por la cabeza, y bajando por el torso

-Que… estas ha… haciendo –Pregunto Finn

-Examinándote a ver si es verdad que eres humanos –Dijo muestra mas bajaba ( **0.0U** )

Finn retrocedió varios pasos atrás –QUE HACES –Grito –SEGURA QUE NO ES UN ACOSADOR AFEMINADO –Le pregunto a Fionna

-Emp es… este n…no hasta donde yo se –Dijo Fionna

-NO SOY ACOSADOR NI NADA DE ESO –Protesto Gumball

-Jajajaja se los… los dije jajaja era un afeminado y de paso mpJJAJAJAJA UN ACOSADOR AJAJAJA –Se moría de risa Marshall al igual que Jake

-YA BASTA –Grito Cake callando a Finn, Marshall y Jake –Y tu Gumball no seas un… bueno lo que sea

-QUE NO SOY NADA DE ESO –Protesto

-Ya basta mejor hablamos de esto mañana, que así no podemos hablar

-Está bien –Dijeron todos

Así todos se fueron, Gumball siguió con su experimento, Marshall se fue ya bastante animado ya con bastantes ideas de como molestar a Gumball, Finn, Fionna, Cake y Jake iban saliendo del dulce reino

-Porque no, nos dijeron que era… bueno ya saben –Dijo

-No lo es –Dijo Fionna

-Hasta donde tú sabes –Dijo Jake

-Ya Basta, dejen ese tema –Dijo Cake tras recibir un "Ok"

-Bueno nos vemos después –Dijo Jake

-Adónde vas? –Pregunto Finn

-Algún lugar del bosque a tocas –Dijo Jake mientras se agrandaba –Adiós –Se despidió

Y de la nada aparece un disco rojo girando al frente de Finn y los demás, mostrando que era un círculo con una cruz dentro de este

-Que eso? –Pregunto Fionna

-No lose pero ya miedo –Dijo Cake

El circulo comenzó a girar con mas rapidez y del centro de la cruz comienza a salir una proyección y de esta muestra a Joshua

-PAPA –Gritaron a la vez sorprendidos

-Hola Finn, Jake cuando reciban este mensaje debieron haber recibido primero mi mensaje sobre la espada de sangre de demonio-

-Si… -Dijo Finn en voz baja

-Si pero como no hallo el mensaje?, papa –Pregunto Jake

-Jake si te preguntas como te hallo mi mensaje, pues simple tiene un poco de la sangre de Finn dentro que sirve como rastreador, bueno da igual eso Finn, Jake –Tono serio –El motivo de este mensaje es para que comience un nuevo entrenamiento, como lo sabrán fui el mejor caza demonios, pues bien quiero que ustedes hereden mis conocimientos de caza demonios –

Todos estaban en shock ante esto sobre todo Finn y Jake

-Pero papa yo no quiero nada de eso tu sabes que nunca me gustaron esas cosas –Protesto Jake

-Jake si no quieres no es obligatorio hacerlo, ya que a ti nunca te gustaron esas cosas pero se que a ti si Finn, Cuando termine este mensaje se convertirá en un libro, ah y antes de que se me olvide, si tienen dudad en algo habrá un símbolo igual diskegm que le envíe, solo lo presionan y dicen que no entiende y aparecerá un mensaje de ayuda, y por último el libro tiene 458 páginas las 140 páginas son sobre información de todos lo demonios y las 220 sobre ataques el resto es información extra que puse de lo iba descubriendo también puedes agregar tu información, a hora si adiós –El diskegm se comenzó a transformar en un libro grande, gordo y pesado con el símbolo de diskegm

Todos estaban asombrado nadie sabía que decir, pero Finn rompe el silencio

-Gracias papa –Dijo

-En serio leerás todos –Pregunto Cake sin creerlo

-Si –Contesto

-ASOMBROSO –Dijo Fionna asombrada

-Sí, mejor vamos a casa, me muero por saber lo que hay –Dijo Finn

-Yo mejor iré tocar un poco necesito pensar un poco –Dijo Jake

-Yo iré a ver lord monochromicorn –Dijo Cake

Y así Jake y Cake se pararon de los humanos tomando cada uno caminos diferentes

-Oye Finn –Llamo Fionna

-Si –Respondió

-Me podrías enseñar… tu sabes –Decía Fionna

-Magia? –Pregunta Finn y Fionna solo asiente con la cabeza –claro pero podría ser después de –Pensando -3 días, quiero empezar a leer un poco el libro

-Claro no hay problema –Contesto

Y así los humanos se fueron hablando animada mente de camino a casa, una vez que llegaron Finn se puso a leer mientras que Fionna practicaba un poco con la espada

Continuara

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les halla gustado, no olviden dejar la review nutritiva que me animan.**

 **Posdata: En esta semana voy a estar de aportes por lo cual sea bastante seguro que no pueda subir capítulos**

 **Ya sin nada mas ADIOS :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos aquí con otro capítulo del fic, ya termine los exámenes, a hora vamos con el fic**

 **Saludos.-**

 **-Nero3011**

Capítulo 6

-Es prácticamente igual –Dijo Marceline viendo la casa del árbol

-Pues claro que sí, todo este lugar debería sir reflejo de nuestro mundo –Dijo Bonnie

El rey helado simplemente se acercó a la puerta y golpeo para ver si respondía alguien

-Que haces? –Pregunto Bonnie acercándose

-Comprobar si están aquí –Dijo el rey helada

-Ya voy –Se escuchó una voz femenina, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a una chica sobretodo el rey helado y sin más el rey helado entro

-Sera… Sera… FIONNA Y CAKE –Pensó el rey helado muy feliz, subiendo a la parte de arriba se encontró con Fionna frente a frente, Marceline y Bonnie le siguieron, Bonnie le iba a reclamar pero se calló al ver a Fionna.

-Ustedes quienes son –Pregunto Fionna retrocediendo y empuñando su espada de cristal, los ojos del rey helado se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y fue a por Fionna para abrazarla –PERO QUE?

-LO SABIA, LO SABIA –Repetía el rey helado abrazándola más fuerte y provocando un leve sonrojo en Fionna –SABIA QUE ERAS REAL

Bonnie no entendía nada en cambio Marceline estaba asombrada con la boca abierta, ya que ella una vez leyó las fantasías de su amigo Simón y tenía una idea de quien era, y no lo creía

Fionna se liberó del abrazo del rey helado y tomo una distancia bastante lejana del rey helado –QUIEN ERES TU? –Pregunto –Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ME ABRAZASTES?

El rey helado suspiro nostálgico –Yo te cree –Dijo –en mis cuentos –Alzo los brazos –ven aquí, sé que me amas

-Me puedes decir que está pasando –Pregunto Bonnie a Marceline

-Bueno –Dijo Marceline y después le conto de la manera más abreviada y entendible de lo que más o menos ocurre y por qué el rey helado actuaba así, Bonnie se sorprendió

-ESTAS LOCO O QUE –Exclamo Fionna –YO NO TE CONOZCO Y… -Fue interrumpida por Finn que había estado prácticamente alado de ellos sentado en el mueble intentando leer

-Rey helado, relájate –Dijo Finn con tranquilidad, Bonnie, Marceline y el rey helado voltearon a verlo, se estaba parando y transformando el libro devuelta al diskemg para guardarlo en su mochila, ya que el libro era muy grande y pesado para la mochila

-FINN –Exclamaron todos meno Fionna

-Jeje hola –Saludo nerviosamente

-ELLA ES HUMANA?; Que haces aquí?; La conoces?; Como terminaste aquí? –Le preguntaron eso y más

-Tranquilos le voy contar todo pero relájense –Dijo Finn intentando relajar a todos pero en eso llega Jake olfateando

-Jake que haces aquí –Pregunto Finn

-Pues estaba tocando hasta que percibe el olor del rey helado –Le explico

-Ya nos pueden explicar –Exclamo Marceline

-Si, tomen asiento –Dijo Fionna

Marceline flotaba encima del mueble, Bonnie se sentó, el rey helado también se sento pero muy cerca de Fionna ( **Demasiado cerca** ), eso molesto a Finn asi que le pidió a Fionna que le ayude explicar, ella acepto sin protestar, y comenzaron a explicar todo, desde el cristal, el encuentro, la reina helada, Gumball, Marshall.

Bonnie, se sorprendió al escuchar el Nombre Gumball, y Marceline se más atenta al escuchar el nombre Marshall Lee, Finn recordó que Bonnie le conto algo sobre un tío Gumball, pero no sabía que relación tiene Marshall con Marceline.

-Creo… que iré al dulce reino –Dijo Bonnie mientras se iba

-Jake, acompáñala por si acaso –Pidió Finn, su hermano acepto la siguió

-Me gustaría conocer a se tal Marshall –Dijo Marceline sonriendo de lado, Fionna iba a preguntar el por qué, pero Marceline movió su mano hacia la sala como si estuviera cogiendo algo, y después la estrelló contra el suelo y de la nada sale polvo como si alguien cayera –Ya muéstrate quieres –Dijo Marceline

Del piso se muestra a Marshall con cara de dolor –Valla… si que tienes fuerza –Dijo mientras volvía flotar –Quien eres –Pregunto

-Marceline –Dijo sorprendiendo a Marshall –La reina Vampiro

-Ya veo, eres la hija de Abadeer –Dijo –Supongo que ya sabes quién soy verdad

-Si, eres Marshall Lee, el hijo del ex-rey de noche esfera –Contesto

Finn y Fionna estaban expectantes, Finn ya conocía al padre de Marceline, pero Fionna no lo conocía, Marshall si le contaba unas que otras cosas de sus padres pero nunca los conoció.

-Qué te parece si mejor hablamos en mi casa –Le ofreció, viendo como los humanos estaban atentos escuchando todo.

-Me parece bien –Dijo Marceline siguiéndole el juego –Sabes tocar?

-Claro que si –Dijo Marshall alzando su mano, y de la nada aparece su guitarra y la baja haciendo una tonada.

-Me tienes que enseñar ese truco, me serviría bastante –Dijo Marceline

-Está bien, vámonos –Los 2 se colocaron un sobrero de paja grande y se fueron.

-Nos que damos solos… otra vez –Dijo Finn con ironía

-Y que hacemos –Pregunto Fionna, gruñen los estómagos de los 2

-Hay esta tu respuesta –Dijo Finn sonriéndole a Fionna de lado, provoco un leve sonrojo en Fionna pero casi no se notó –un momento –Dijo viendo a todos lados –y el rey helado

-Así dijo que quería ir a ver a alguien –le explico Fionna –Se fue cuando nos distrajimos con Marshall

-Ya veo, bueno no importa, iré a preparar algo –Dijo Finn yendo a la cocina

-Sabes cocinar –Pregunto sorprendida

-Si –Contesto entrando a la cocina

Pasaron alrededor de media hora para que esté listo, Finn llamo a Fionna para que venga a comer

Fionna cogió la cuchara tomo un poco de la comida y la probo –Es delicioso –Dijo maravillada por el sabor –Donde aprendiste a cocinar así

-Me enseño Jake, lo básico la mayoría de las recetas de nuestra familia y una que otra de las suyas –Le contesto, también comiendo

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy es corto, lo se, pero el siguiente será un poco mas largo se verán que hacen los 4 (Finn y Fionna; Jake, Bonnie y Gumball; Marceline y Marshall; y el rey helado) por eso quise dejar hasta aquí el capitulo**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos aquí con otro capítulo del fic, perdón por la demora, no había tenido suficiente inspiración, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten**

 **Saludos a:**

 **-Nero3011**

Capítulo 7

Mientras que Marceline atrapaba a Marshall que todavía estaba invisible, el rey helado se acercó a Fionna que estaba a lado de Finn pero los 2 estaban distraídos con lo que hacía Marceline no se dieron cuenta de cuando el rey helado se había acercado.

-Mi querida Fionna, me disculparas pero me tengo que ir –Dijo el rey helado intentando ser lo más educado que podía

-Adonde –Pregunto Fionna ya que no le traía mucha confianza

-Hablar con alguien –Le contesto –bueno adiós –Se despidió, Fionna suspiro aliviada no la molestaría por un rato

Mientras en el bosque se encontraba Jake y Bonnie, está encima de Jake de camino al dulce reino

-Princesa se encuentra bien –Pregunto Jake un preocupado

-Si –Le contesto –solo quiero preguntarle algunas cosas a Gumball

Jake no pregunto mas ya que recuerda cuando ella le contaba a él y a Finn una que otra cosa sobre un tío llamado Gumball, y siguieron con el camino al dulce

Con el rey helado se encontraba en reino helado volando hacia el castillo helado, ya cuando lo encontró, entro emocionado, pero vio a la reina helada descongelando a su corona que estaba mitad congelada con un humo que apenas salía de sus manos, la reina helada no se había enterado de la presencia del rey helado

-REINA HELADA –Grito el helado dirigiéndose a la reina helada que volteo a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver que era el rey helado pero se pone igual de feliz

Se abrazaron, después se separaron –Me ayudas –Pregunto la reina helada señalando la tiara helada

-Claro –Contesto el rey helado, y en un instante descongelo el hielo faltante

La reina helada se puso rápido la tiara –Gracias –Agradece

-Y cómo te fue con Finn y Jake –Pregunto el rey helado ansioso

-Cómo crees –Contesto la reina helada con algo de sarcasmo

-Ya veo –Dijo el rey helado

Después comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas hasta que de a poco a poco comenzaron hablar de sus fantasías

Mientras con Marshall y Marceline iban volando a casa de Marshall con sombreros de paja grandes para protegerse del sol

-Y como está tu padre? –Pregunto Marshall para romper el silencio –No eh hablado con él en un buen tiempo

-Pues… creo que bien no halo muy seguido con el pero la última vez que hable con el dijo que estaba bien –Le contesto Marceline –Y tu padre?

-tu ya sabes –Dijo Marshall –Ayudando a tu padre en noche osfera –Creo mi padre dijo algo de que los invocaste

-Así, en realidad no fui yo, fue un amigo que lo hizo por curiosidad –Le contesto

-También dijo algo de un alboroto el que tu estuviste involucrada –Le comento

-Jejeje, parece que estas bien informado –Le dijo mientras que Marshall sonreí con orgullo –Era el collar no estoy acostumbrada –Le contesto –Y de paso Finn se lo había puesto y el sí estuvo fuera de control

-El collar Noferniatico? –Pregunto, y Marceline asintió – Que está loco no conoce el poder de ese collar

-Bueno, eso ya no importa –Dijo Marceline –Esa es tu cueva –Pregunto viendo una cueva idéntica a la suya

-Si, vamos

Mientras Jake y Bonnie estaban en la entrada del dulce castillo, Jake estaba casi normal solo algo preocupado por Bonnie ya que ah estado rara desde escucho el nombre Gumball

-Bien, vamos –Dijo la dulce princesa

-Ok

Jake y Bonnie entraron al castillo, que casi al instante fueron recibidos por Mentita

-Buenas Tardes señor Jake, veo que trae un invitada –Dijo mirando a Bonnie

-jejeje podemos hablar con Gumball –Pregunta Jake

-Si, se encuentra su laboratorio –Le comunico mentita

-Gracias –Agradeció Bonnie para luego encaminar al laboratorio que ya sabia donde estaba, Jake le siguió detrás

Ya estaban enfrente la puerta del laboratorio –Jake… -Llamo Bonnie a Jake

-Si

-Podrías dejarme hablar con él a solas –Pregunto Bonnie

-Claro –Le contesto Jake mientras se iba

-Okey, aquí voy -se dijo para sí misma mientras golpeaba la puerta para que le abran

-YA VOY –se escuchó una voz masculina

Se abrió la puerta la puerta mostrando a Gumball con su bata blanca los 2 se miraron –Tío Gumball?/ Bonnie? –Dijeron al mismo con los ojos abiertos

Mientras Finn y Fionna ya habían terminado de comer, Finn se encontraba en la sala leyendo el libro de su padre, mientras Fionna entrenaba con la espada había recibido una llamada de hermana diciéndole que iba aquedar con Lord Monochromicorn y no volvería hasta mañana, no le importó mucho esta vez ya no iba estar sola esta vez, esta vez se iba a quedar con Finn eso le ponía muy feliz y para el remate le iba a enseñar magia, que más podía pedir?

-Hola Fionna –Saluda Jake que recién llegaba

-Oh Jake –Dijo Fionna saliendo de sus pensamientos –Hola

-Y mi hermano –Pregunta Buscándolo con la mirada

-En la casa, leyendo ese libro –Dice Fionna señalando su casa

-Gracias, ya comieron? –Pregunta Jake

-Si Finn preparo la comida –Le responde Fionna

-Jejeje, ya me lo esperaba, bueno iré a prepararme algo –Dice mientras entra a la casa

-Ok –Dice Fionna volviendo a su entrenamiento

Mientras con Marshall y Marceline

-No tocas mal –Le dice Marshall dejando su guitarra

-Tampoco te que das atrás –Le responde Marceline

-Ya sabe –Le dice este

-Y dime –Dice Marceline viéndolo con los brazos cruzados

-Que?

-Que tengo que hacer para transportar mi bajo –Pregunta Marceline a Marshall

-Ah eso –Dice Marshall recordando –Se me había olvidado

-Eres un caso perdido –Le responde Marceline con ironía –Pero ya dime que tengo que hacer

-Solo ponle un conjuro y ya esta –Le responde Marshall mientras flotaba hacia la cocina

-Pero cual es el conjuro chistoso –Le dice Marceline

-Ten –Dice Marshall mientras le lanza una manzana y regresaba a la sala con otra en mano

-Gracias –Agradece Marceline a lo que comienza a absorberle el color a la manzana al igual que Marshall –En serio ya dime el conjuro –Dice una vez ya terminado de chupar el color de la manzana

-Ok –Dice Marshall lanzando su manzana gris a quien sabe donde, para luego decirle el conjuro a Marceline

-Solo tengo que decir eso –Pregunta Marceline

-Si, pero no olvides en penar en una palabra en especifica –Le dice Marshall

-Lo tengo que decir en voz alta –Pregunta Marceline

-No necesariamente –Dice Marshall –Solo con pensar en esa palabra basta

-Ok

Marceline toma su bajo y lo hace dar vueltas en el aire e iba a decir el conjuro pero es detenida por Marshall –ESPERA –Dice deteniendo el giro del bajo

-A hora que –Reclama Marceline molesta

-Lo tienes que hacer en un lugar en específico y de hay no se tiene que mover –Dice Marshall –Solo puede ser tele transportada

-Tsk, hay otro hechizo o conjuro que me sirva –Pregunta molesta

Marshall pensó un momento hasta que recordó un buen hechizo –Si hay un buen hechizo que no importa el lugar ni nada

-Pues dímelo –Pide Marceline

-Es un hechizo tipo portal –Le dice Marshall –Creas un portal y ya esta solo tienes que dejar un círculo mágico en lugar que quieras abrir el portal

-Es casi lo mismo –Le dice Marceline

-Pero no lo es –Le responde –Mira si quieres puedes dejar hay tu bajo hasta que tengas que ir –Le dice señalando un rincón de la sala –O prefieres en mi cuarto

-No gracias prefiero la sala –Le dice Marceline yendo al rincón para dejar su bajo y seguido de crear un círculo mágico

-Como quieras –Le dice Marshall alzando de hombros

-Quieres seguir practicando –Le pregunta

-Está bien –Le responde

Mientras con Gumball y Bonnie se encontraban en la sala tomando te

-Asi que vienes de un espejo –Dice Gumball procesando la información

-Si –Dice Bonnie

-Y pensaste que todo esto era solamente un reflejo –Le pregunta y Bonnie solo asiente con la cabeza –No te culpo yo también hubiese pensado en lo mismo

-Por un momento pensé que eras mi tío –Dice Bonnie un poco triste

-Yo también pensé que eras Bonnie, la que conocía –Dice Gumball viendo por la ventana

-Que le paso –Pregunto Bonnie interesada

-Un día se fue –Dijo Gumball –Dejo una carta diciendo que quería explorar el mundo

-Qué curioso –Dice Bonnie –Eso mismo paso con mi tío

-Bueno, dejando ese tema de lado –Dice Gumball intentando cambiar de tema –Eso quiere decir que tanto Finn como Fionna son los únicos humanos

-Pues si, eso me temo –Dice Bonnie triste

-Creo que eso resuelve tu enigma verdad –Pregunta Gumball

-Si –Dice Bonnie –Aunque me resulte algo irónico sabes

-Ya me lo suponía jaja –Dijo Gumball riendo –Por qué no pasas aquí la noche –Le propuso

-Gracias –Dice Bonnie –Solo déjame decirle a Finn y a Jake

-Ok

Mientras en la casa del árbol, se encontraban Finn leyendo como nunca el libro de su padre que ya llevaba una buena parte, Jake jugando con BMO y Fionna se encontraba viendo a Finn perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que sonó el teléfono de la casa

-Yo voy –Dijo Fionna recibiendo un "Ok" de los presentes

-Hola

-Hola Fionna

-Oh dulce princesa que ocurre?

-No nada importante, solo quería avisar que me voy aquedar a dormir en el castillo

-Ya veo

-Por favor, dile eso a Jake y a Finn, no quiero que se preocupen

-No hay problema

-Gracias Fionna, bueno adiós

-Adiós

Y con la conversación finalizad se dirigio donde Finn y Jake

-Quien era? –Pregunto Finn sin despegar su mirada del libro

-La dulce princesa dijo que se quedaría a dormir en el castillo –Le contesto

-Ya veo –Dijo Finn mientras serraba el libro y se ponía de pie y movía su cuello al lado derecho y este traqueo y viceversa, después estiro un poco sus brazos y piernas que también traquearon para al final convertir el libro grande y gordo en el diskegm y seguido para después guardarlo en la mochila

-A hora que me doy cuenta –Decía Jake llamando la atención de los humanos –y el rey helado?

-Ah, dijo que quería visitar a alguien –Dijo Fionna un poco pensativa

Finn y Jake también pero después de 5 segundos reaccionaron de donde podría estar pero prefirieron dejarlo por allá para que no moleste sobretodo Fionna

Mientras el rey helado y reina helada hablaban de sus fantasías ya que iban por la ciento y pico de miles de historias que tenían que ni se daban cuenta de lo rápido que se les iba la tarde

CONTINUARA…

 **No me maten por tardarme tanto en subir un pinc… capitulo ya que ni** **yo mismo se que me paso, no sé qué le paso a mí y a mi inspiración, pero lo bueno que esta regresando poco a poco :D pero lo malo que no está al 100% y les propongo algo porque no dan sus ideas de lo que quieran que pase en la historia o es que prefieren que siga como va acepto sus sugerencias, ideas**

 **Pero en serio, ME DISCUPO, LO SIENTO POR NO SUBIR ANTES ESTE CAP**

 **Ojo solo porque lo subí antes no quiera decir que ya termine con lo exámenes esa m no terminara hasta el jueves D:**

 **Pero bueno, ya cuando este e vacaciones (una semana) traeré mas historias y capítulos que me están llegan muy buenas historias, creo que estoy mas pensando en eso que en los estudios, ña, chupanki**

 **Bueno ya a hora si adiós a todos que la pasen bien :D**

 **Ah y si no se han visto el anime de la historia anterior véanselo es muy bueno se los recomiendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos aquí con otro capítulo, espero que os guste, perdón si los hice esperar mucho**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Guest: Tú quieres algo nuevo yo tengo algo muy bueno en mi mente solo necesita tiempo para salir a la luz**

CAPITULO 8

Ya era de noche en el reino de AAA, Finn, Fionna y Jake había recibido una llamada de la dulce princesa que decía que se quedaría adormir en el dulce reino, a hora ellos se encontraban cenando, comida echa esta vez por Jake

-Estaba delicioso –Dice Fionna maravillada por las comidas de Jake

-Era de esperarse –Dice Jake orgulloso de si mismo

-Oye Finn –Llamada Fionna a Finn

-Que pasa –Responde alzando la mirada del libro

-Cuando inicie mi entrenamiento, como será o que hay que hacer –Pregunta entre curiosa y entusiasmada

-Pues primero hay que saber cuál es tu tipo de mana mágico –Responde el cerrando el libro

-Mana? –Pregunta ella confusa

-Ok, el mana, es tu energía mágica ok –Responde

-Oh –Responde asombrada –Y como sabré cual es mi tipo de mana

-Pues bueno eso déjamelo a mi, también se puede aprender o adquirir otros tipos de magia sin necesidad de saber cual es tu tipo de magia, como el caso del rey helado que su magia proviene de la corona

-Valla y cual es tu tipo de magia –Pregunta curiosa

-Pues.. es un tipo raro –Respondió –Mi magia es el Fenix helado

-Fenix helado? –Pregunta extrañada por el nombre –Y como sabes cuantos tipos de magia o como se llaman

-Tengo un libro donde explica todo eso –Responde el

-Y como es, ósea me refiero a que hace tu tipo de magia –Pregunta interesada en saber que puede hacer

-Es una rara combinación responde, es de tipo Fuego/hielo –Responde el

-Ok, pero yo pregunte que puedes hacer –Replica ella

-Te lo mostrare en el entrenamiento –Respondió el con una sonrisa de lado

-Pero, porque –Se queja

-Soy un fiel creyente de que son mejor las sorpresas –Dice mientras se va por Jake que estaba jugando con BMO

-No te creo –Replica algo molesta ya que se había quedado con la duda

-Tranquila –Dice el –Oye Jake ya vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que regresar a OOO

-QUEE –Grito Fionna entre triste y sorprendida ya que eso no se lo esperaba –Y que pasó que no me ibas a enseñar a usar magia

-Si, pero tenemos que regresar –Responde el –Mira tu eres la heroína de AAA verdad –Fionna asiente –Yo soy el héroe de OOO no puedo dejarlo desprotegido, no es vedad Jake

-Si además me gustaría ir a ver a Arcoiris e ir con Prismo un rato –Le dice Jake ya de pie

-Pero… -Susurra Fionna por lo bajo –Tu prometiste…

-Se lo que prometí –Le dice el –Volveré cuando sea el tercer día –Ella levanto la cabeza con esperanza –Además tengo que ir a recoger ese libro del que te hable, así que todo esta bien?

-Ok –Acepto resigna aunque tenía razón era su deber, pero una parte de ella no quería que se fuera.

-Bueno mejor vamos a dormir –Dijo Jake que tenía sueño

-Ok vamos –Acepto Finn, y asi ambos subieron las escaleras y se fueron a su habitación

-Uff –Resoplo Fionna para después apagar las luces e ir a su habitación

Y así los 3 se quedaron dormido, mientras en la casa de Marshall, Marceline y Marshall andaban que tocaban a todo volumen, en el dulce reino Gumball y Bonnie estaban ya dormidos

Al día siguiente, Finn y Jake llamaron a la dulce princesa para regresar a OOO cosa que ella acepto gustosa ya que tenía estar de vuelta en el dulce reino, también habían llamado a Marceline pero ella dijo que regresaría después.

-Adiós, Fionna te veo en 3 días –Se despedía Finn de Fionna –Me también dile adiós a Cake cuando la veas

-Adiós –Se despide Fionna con la mano

-Cuídate Fionna –Se despide Jake mientras se hace grande y a la vez que Finn se monta en el

Fionna veía con cierta tristeza como se iba Finn y Jake –FINN –Lo llamo con toda la fuerza que tenia

-Hmp –Volteo a ver que quería Fionna

-EN 3 DIAS –Gritaba Fionna a lo que caminaba un poco hacia delante –TE ESPERO EN 3 DIAS

Finn solo sonrió de lado –EN 3 DIAS VOLVERE –Le grito también mientras agitaba su mano con 3 dedos alzados indicando los 3 días

Finn y Jake se dirigieron al dulce reino para recoger a la dulce princesa, también tenían que ir a por el rey helado porque simplemente Finn no lo quería dejar aquí po razón

Ya cuando llegaron al dulce reino, se dirigieron al castillo donde los esperaba Bonnie con Gumball

-Hola Bonnie –Saludo Finn a Bonnie -…Hola –Esta vez se lo decía a Gumball con cierto temor

Jake solo aguantaba un poco la risa a lo que se encogía para que suba Bonnie –Buenos días Bonnie, buenos días… Gumball –Lo último lo decía aguantando la risa

Bonnie volteo a ver a Gumball y vio como el tenía una mano tapando una parte de su cara y negaba con su cabeza, ella no tenía idea de que iba todo eso pero prefirió no preguntar –Bueno, adiós Gumball –Se despidió para después subir encima de Jake y este comenzó a crecer.

-Adiós Bonnie –Se despedía Gumball mientras veía como se iba junto a Finn

Bonnie había notado como en vez de ir al malvado bosque oscuro, se dirigían al reino helado

-Finn? –Lo llamo con cierta duda, el solo la vio por encima de su hombro para que vea que le prestaba atención –Porque nos dirigimos al reino helado

-Vamos a por el rey helado –Contesto Jake

-Porque?

-No lo se, pregúntele a Finn –Le contesto Jake, Bonnie Volteo a ver a Finn

-Solo tengo un mal presentimiento si lo dejamos aquí –Le contesto Finn

Y ya finalizada la conversa, los 3 ya habían llegado al castillo de la reina helada, Jake estiro sus pies hasta llegar por la ventana, en la cual entro Finn para buscar al rey helado.

Finn al entrar no vio anda vio la celda idéntica a la del rey helado todo menos a el, avanzo hasta el cuarto de la reina helada y hay los vio, a los 2 rodeados por quien sabe cuántas historias y se podía ver que todavía tenían mucho más por leer , y es que estaban tan concentrados en las historias que ni notaron su presencia

Así que sin más agarro al rey helado se lo comenzó a llevar, o mejor dicho, lo comenzó a arrastras

-Eh pero que… FINN? –Fue lo que dijo el rey helado al ver que era arrastrado –Que haces!? –Pregunto con enojo

-Nos vamos a casa –Fue lo único que dijo

-QUE –Exclamo la reina helada al ver que se iban –PORQUE

-No podemos dejar a OOO

-PERO YO QUE TENGO QUE VER EN ESO –Pregunto el rey helado

Era verdad el no tenía nada que ver pero no que quería que en cualquier día de los 3 el rey helado se acerque demasiado a Fionna como cuando lo hiso cuando llego, el no sabía porque pero simplemente no quería eso

-Quien sabe quizás te necesitemos algún día –Le contesto

-Pero puedo venir de visita –Pregunto esperanzado que fuera un si la respuesta

.No

-Porque? –Pregunto la reina helada

Suspiro con pesadez –Podrás volver en 3 días ok? –Le dijo Finn

-Porque 3 –pregunto –no puede ser antes

-A ver aceptas o no

-SI, SI ACEPTAMOS –Dijeron los 2

Y así los el rey helado junto a Finn se dirigieron con los demás

-Ya se demoraban –Dijo Bonnie

-No me culpes –Le dijo Finn –Andando Jake

-Como usted diga –Dijo Jake

-Ah –Finn había recordado algo y volteo dirigiendo su mirada al rey helado –Y si intentas irte a escondidas estarás castigado por 3 semanas

-QUE –Replico el rey helado –Pero …

-3 semanas

-Ya que

Bonnie solo los miraba con cara de confusión al ver esa escena, en cambio Jake se reía al recordar cuando le hacían eso al rey helado

No tardaron en llegar al malvado bosque oscuro, hasta llegar a la cueva no se les complico y con un rey helado desquitándose con lo que se interponga, no tardaron en llegar

Los monstruos de la cueva los iban a atacar pero cuando vieron a Finn y a Jake retrocedieron con miedo, ellos no querían volver a pelear ellos todavía no estaban del todo curados

-Valla –Dijo Bonnie con un media sonrisa nerviosa

Finn y Jake son rieron con orgullo y siguieron con su camino hasta el hueco que los llevaba hasta el espejo/portal

Con los poderes de Jake bajaron sin problemas, aunque el rey helado bajo por su cuenta

-Bueno vamos –Dijo Finn

-Vamos –Dijeron Bonnie y Jake

Y los 4 cruzaron el portal sintieron lo mismo que la primera vez, como atravesaban una fina y frágil casca, y otra vez estaban hay en el mismo cuarto, Jake ayudo a subir a Finn y Bonnie el rey helado subió por su cuenta

Y lo mismo nuevamente, los monstruos iban atacarlos pero reconocieron a Finn y a Jake y retrocedieron, salieron de la cueva, el rey helado ya se sentía mejor por lo cual ya no congelaba al quien se interpone, pero igual lo hacía por diversión

Una vez fuera del malvado bosque oscuro el rey helado se fue a su castillo diciendo que tenia nuevas ideas para sus historias y que tenia que preparar todo para llevarlo a donde la reina helada

Finn se fue a la casa del árbol a lo que Jake iba a dejar a la dulce princesa en el reino

CONTINUARA

 **Aquí está el capítulo me salió más largo de lo que tenía planeado pero da igual, espero que os haya gustado, y con el tema de mi inspiración me da las ideas pero no me da las base pero eso no están difícil solo esperen y verán que es algo muy bueno, solo necesita tiempo para ponerle los fundamentos si se le podría decir**

 **Bueno ya sin nada más que decir.**

 **ADIOS CUIDENSE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "el espejo", espero que les gusten**

 **Saludos a:**

 **-Nero3011: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y lo de Marceline lee para saber lo que paso**

 **-Zack: Al inicio no le quería poner villanos, pero por cosas del destino si tendrá**

Capítulo 9

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Finn, Jake, Bonnie y el rey helado habían dejado AAA para regresar a OOO

A hora nos encontramos en el malvado bosque oscuro, y podemos ver a Finn con el rey helado, porque, pues simple, el rey helado había molestado a Finn a primera hora de la mañana, pero Finn le había dicho que irían en la tarde.

Pero el rey helado lo había molestado todo el día con ir antes, pero al final fueron a la hora que dijo Finn, Jake no pudo ir ya que tenía que ir a una fiesta con Prismo y Bonnie tenia trabajo en el reino, en cuanto Marceline no estaba en su casa.

-Por fin –Exclamo el rey helado al estar frente a la cueva

-Sabes que esto es como medio camino –Le dijo Finn con tranquilidad –Y ya me quieres decir porque cargas una mochila tan grande –Pregunto señalando la mochila echa de hielo que llevaba el rey helado

-Bueno, solo llevo todas mis historias de Fionna y Cake –Dijo el rey helado con alegría y Finn lo vio medio molesto –Ah y a Gunter –Cuando el rey helado dijo eso Gunter mostro su cabeza atreves de la barba del rey helado

-Cuak

-Yo recién me doy cuenta de que Gunter estaba con nosotros –Dijo Finn viendo a Gunter con ironía –Bueno bajemos –Dijo Finn al ver que ya estaban frente al hueco que lleva al portal

-SI –Dijo el rey feliz y bajo con Gunter

Finn solo suspiro y dio un salto al hueco y también comenzó a bajar

Al bajar el rey helado no tuvo problemas ya que solo tenía que volar, en cuanto Finn cuando iba a caer de lleno en el suelo, su velocidad disminuyo a poco a poco hasta aterrizar tranquilamente en el suelo como si su caída se tratara de un simple salto

-Vamos –Dijo Finn y el rey helado no perdió tiempo y entro al portal y Finn

-ESPERENME FIONNA Y CAKE QUE YA VOY PARA YA –Grito el rey helado feliz y voló a máxima velocidad

Ese comentario molesto a Finn e intento detener al rey helado pero no pudo ya que se fue muy rápido, Finn suspiro entre enojado y Fastidiado

Finn comenzó a flotar en el aire –REY HERLADO –Grito y seguido de eso voló también a máxima velocidad y en un instante ya se encontraba fuera de la cueva volando por encima del malvado bosque oscuro, con dirección a la casa de Fionna

-Cuak

-Que ocurre Gunter –Pregunto el rey helado viéndolo con curiosidad

-Cuak cuak –Dijo señalando atrás del rey helado

-Eh? –El rey helado se volteo a ver que señalaba su amigo y se encontró a un Finn molesto dirigiéndose a máxima velocidad hacia el –Oh F-finn –Dijo nervioso

Finn que ya se estaba acomodando para volar alado de el suspiro con un notorio fastidio –Rey helado tranquilízate quieres que ella no va estar tan feliz de verte como tu –Dijo molesto

-Ya lo veremos –Dijo Rey helado confiado, pensando que se trataba de la misma Fionna de sus fantasías y voló mas rápido

Finn solo suspiro –Cuando selo propone, es totalmente insoportable –Dijo molesto viendo como el rey helado se le iba adelantando a la casa que ya prácticamente la tenían ahí

El rey helado cuando ya estuvo al frente de la casa aterrizo al frente de la puerta y toco un poco apresurado la puerta, y casi al instante escucho "Hay voy" estaba completamente seguro que se trataba de "su" querida Fionna

La puerta se abrió mostrando a una Fionna lista para una aventura –Tú no eres Finn –Dijo molesta ya que ella se encontraba esperando a Finn para su entrenamiento

-No… soy mucho mejor que el –Dijo mientras soltaba su mochila de hielo y la abrazaba

-QUITATE –Le grito Fionna apartando de un buen empujón

El rey helado le iba a decir algo pero una voz tenebrosa hablo antes –Rey… helado… -Este y Fionna alzaron sus cabezas con algo de temor por como sonaba la voz

Para el rey helado no fue sorpresa encontrar a Finn unos metros más arriba que el, pero en cambio Fionna la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y a la vez de estos le salían un brillo de entusiasmo

-Ho.. hola Finn –Dijo el rey helado viendo como este descendía –Bueno… veo que tienes cosas que hacer… así que si nos permite Fionna y yo tenemos cosas que hacer –Decía el rey helado nervioso mientras arrastraba a Fionna dispuesto a volar

-QUE –Exclamo Fionna separándose de golpe y en un rápido movimiento se puso a lado de Finn –Oye escúchame tu ve hacer lo que quieras pero no me involucras yo tengo cosas que hacer –Aclaro Fionna entrediciendo al rey helado

-Pero… -Decía el rey helado triste pero fue interrumpido

-Ya lo oíste –Dijo Finn con una mirada intimidante y exclusivamente para el rey helado

El rey helado pensó en protestar, de hecho estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero callo al ver la mirada fulminante de Finn, y se refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras iba con dirección a la reino helado, al menos la reina helada le prestaría atención.

Cuando Finn vio que el rey helado se fue suspiro –Sí que puede llegar a molestar –Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo –Discúlpalo por favor por cómo actúa –Dijo esta vez con voz suave

-Jejeje no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada –Dijo Fionna obviamente refiriéndose a la reina helada y los 2 rieron por el comentario –Y cuando poder usar magia –Dijo entusiasmada –Oh y volar eso quiero aprender primero –dijo más emocionada

-Jaja tranquilo –Dijo para tranquilizarla, cosa que no funciono –Primero tenemos que ver que tipos de magias puedes controlar

-y no que era un solo tipo de magia –Pregunto Fionna

-Si, pero ese tipo de magia tiene, sub-tipos, sub-elementos entiendes –Explico Finn

-Ahhh –Exclamo Fionna captando lo que le decía –Y como sabrás cual es mi tipo de magia –Pregunto

-Simple –Dijo sonriendo –Tendremos un pequeño combate

CONTINUARA…

 **En serio pido a todos disculpas, no sé qué le pasa a mi cabeza a veces se inspira y otras no, me da ideas para el fic pero no completas, ejemplo: Es como un árbol ya, me da las raíces de la idea y las hojas, pero el tallo v;**

 **O por cierto díganme que les parece la nueva imagen que le puse como portada 100% creada por mi o casi 100%**

 **Bueno me gustaría que subiré un capitulo pronto pero creo que no será posible, pero de que se actualiza el fic se actualiza, asi sea que me demore una ternidad**


End file.
